


Leo

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “那么，你是放弃了第一个选项。”派克说。麦考伊想了想。用他的大脑，而不是本能。“第一个选项是什么？”“做个人，”派克坚定地说，“清醒起来，配合治疗。”警告内详。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Acid

**Author's Note:**

> 设定包括主要角色心理障碍。因为主要角色放弃了对生活的掌控，另一位角色无论做什么都是没有得到consent的。
> 
> 心理知识和性癖知识想当然。如果会触发伤痛请避免阅读。

说实话，麦考伊不是很确定事情怎么会变成这个样子的。两天以前，他在某个酒吧，一如既往地试图用劣质波本灌醉自己。在他的账户上有一笔信用点，他不是很确定为什么那笔信用点在那里，但他毫不犹豫地把它们花掉了。在第七还是第八杯酒之间，一个男人接近了他。他说了点什么，麦考伊说了点什么，他说了更多，然后把麦考伊抄了起来。调酒师可能试图阻止了，也可能没有。男人把麦考伊带到附近的旅店，扔进浴室里。在过去的三个月中，麦考伊已经成功地把自己的大部分习惯都替换成了喝酒，所以他只是站在那里，然后坐下来。一段时间以后，男人重新走进来，脱掉他的衣服，把他放进浴缸。

麦考伊乐于相信他已经杀死了自己的大脑，但显然没有。随着脏污从他身上洗去，麦考伊觉得变轻了些许，某些他以为已经扔掉的东西又回来了。因此男人让他起来的时候，他顺从地站了起来，没有让男人动手。这可能为他赢得了一个若有所思的眼神，或者没有。男人给他吹干了头发，告诉他去床上睡一觉，麦考伊就去睡了。

次日早晨或下午他醒来，发现男人坐在旅馆房间的小桌子旁阅读PADD。他手边放了咖啡和面包。清醒和宿醉让麦考伊情绪更加恶劣，男人让他过来吃饭的时候，麦考伊一动不动。男人放下PADD，拿着面包走过来。他把面包掰碎，然后塞进麦考伊嘴里，用手指把面包碎片推到麦考伊喉咙深处。他刺激到了麦考伊的呕反射，但男人坚定地把面包塞在那里，完全无视麦考伊的挣扎。最终麦考伊咽下了那块面包，然后伸手拿过剩下的面包况，因为，天啊，哪怕是他，也不想再尝到自己的胃酸和唾液混合物的味道。

在他喝掉冷咖啡以后，世界更加清醒，更加令人难以忍受。麦考伊考虑从男人身边逃走，回到街上去。他宁愿在浑浑噩噩中死亡，也不想被迫清醒。不幸的是，在这事上他没有任何选择权。他被要求回到床上继续休息，当他试图离开的时候，男人轻易地制服了他，把他拖回床上。

麦考伊再次睁眼就是今天了。他感到更加清醒，更加抑郁。男人再次带来了食物，夹了鸡蛋的三明治和，令人痛恨的，咖啡。麦考伊吃掉了全部的食物，在男人的要求下坐到他对面的椅子上。

“你能听到我吗？”男人问。麦考伊点点头。从前两天的经验中他学到了一件事，对抗这个人是无效的，无论是主动反抗，还是消极怠工，男人总是会执行他的计划。过去的他可能不会轻易放弃，但那个他已经死了，和他的小女儿一起。所以麦考伊点点头。

“很好。再次自我介绍，我是克里斯托弗·派克，星联的舰长，也是星舰学院的招募官。我的医疗官推荐了你，因此我来招募你，但我发现你的状态非常恶劣。”他说得太多了，麦考伊开始走神，让自己的思维回到无知无觉的混沌中。突然间他感到有人在拍他的脸，他不情愿地集中精神，毫不意外地看到了派克。

“那么，你是放弃了第一个选项。”派克说。

麦考伊瞪着眼睛，完全不知道他在说什么。

“很好。让我们把话说清楚。第一条规则是：听我说话。你明白吗？”

麦考伊不太确定地皱眉。事情是怎么变成这个样子的？

“你明白吗？”派克略微加大了音量。他再次拍打麦考伊的脸。麦考伊眨了眨眼睛。“为什么？”他问道。他不常使用的声带发出可怖的嗬嗬声。派克没有任何被惊吓到的迹象。“因为你放弃了另一个选项。”

麦考伊想了想。用他的大脑，而不是本能。“另一个选项是什么？”

“做个人，”派克坚定地说，“清醒起来，配合治疗。”

麦考伊抽了抽嘴角。他对于放弃这个选项完全没有意见。不过。“这个选项是？”

“做我的狗，”派克微笑起来，尽管他的眼睛完全没有笑。麦考伊睁大了眼睛。他生锈的大脑无法处理这么宏大的信息量。他反应了一会儿，派克只是由他。

“你的，狗，”麦考伊重复说。

“正是，”派克说，“我会训练你，你不需要为你的人生负担更多。”

主啊，听起来多么充满诱惑。他的思绪挣扎了片刻，始终找不到更好的出路。这是很好的惩罚：羞辱，并且，完全放弃人的身份；另一方面这也是解脱，他不必再面对杀死自己孩子的事实。

突然间他又看到乔安娜。她在笑着，叫他爸爸。突然之间，她浮肿起来，变成青紫的可怖模样，她冰凉滑腻的手抓着他的。

爸——爸。爸——爸。

麦考伊呕吐起来。

被胃酸冲淡的冷咖啡夹杂着没有完全消化的面包块溢满了他的口腔。他被呛到，剧烈咳嗽起来，现在那股恶心的味道在他的鼻腔里蔓延。他的意识逐渐回笼，意识到有人在轻轻抚摸他的头发。麦考伊抽搐了一下，用手背擦掉嘴唇上的酸液。他这才意识到自己不着片缕。他抬起头来，看见派克冷冰冰的蓝眼睛。

“为什么是我？”他嘶哑地问。

爱抚他头发的手没有停下。那很讨厌，但麦考伊可以忍受。派克抿紧嘴唇，然后说道：“我一直想要一只狗。”

麦考伊目瞪口呆。在他脑海中有个声音条件反射地挖苦道，看看现在星舰的舰长都是什么变态。他们怎么能保护我们？而你怎么能保护你的小女儿？麦考伊再次感到胃痉挛。他吐出一口酸水，注意到派克身上的呕吐物。这古怪地给了一种……安全感。他没有在这个念头上思考太多。他想要喝酒，想要昏厥。唯一阻止他自杀的原因是他害怕在死后世界看到乔安娜。他害怕面对她的质问。你为什么不保护我、救治我，爸爸？

节奏稳定的轻抚把他的思绪从冰冷的回忆中扯出来。“和我待在一起，”派克呼唤他，“莱奥，和我待在一起。”

于是他照做，将头靠在派克胸口。“第一规则是什么？”

派克沉默了片刻，然后叹了口气。爱抚仍然没有停止，麦考伊让自己被那节奏催眠。“听我说话，莱奥。”

“怎么做？”

“是的，长官。说一遍。”

“是的，长官，”麦考伊重复了一遍。

“足够好了，”派克亲了亲他的后颈。“好莱奥。今天就到这里为止，现在我要给你洗个澡，然后给你带一点真正的食物。”

麦考伊既不想洗澡，也不想吃东西。“是的，长官。”

另一个亲吻。“很好，你能站起来吗？”

麦考伊试了一次，他的双腿拒绝配合。派克把他的胳膊绕到自己背上，扶着他站起来。他把麦考伊放进浴缸，然后开始放热水。麦考伊疲倦地将头靠在墙上，任由派克清洗。

他被叫醒了一次，吃了点泰式外卖，然后又睡了过去。即使在梦里，他也能感到一只安抚的手在他头上、背上、四肢轻轻抚摸。他知道他可以把自己交托出去，尽管那感觉大错特错，但他的求生本能做主，让他好好喘了口气。


	2. Banana

麦考伊再一次醒来，感觉被困在皮肉的牢笼中。阳光从窗户里倾泻而出，让他难以再度昏睡过去。几个月以来，他脑海中那团酒精味的迷雾头一次消散。他不得不直面指向自己的愤怒和厌恶，剧烈的感情将他压缩成一个小点，生理性的痛楚袭击了他的心脏。

有好一会儿麦考伊只是静静躺在那里，然后他决定做点什么。他爬起来，在房间里四处搜索。他没有登记入住的记忆，而且他很怀疑自己是否还支付得起这间旅店的钱。但既然是旅店，总会有个迷你吧台之类的。他在入口附近一个小冰箱，打开以后，里面却是空的。

有些事不太对，但麦考伊难以集中精力去想是哪里不对。他徒劳地在冰箱里摸索了片刻，奇迹并没有发生。于是他折返回房内，拉开每一个抽屉。在床头柜上放了一杯水，看到它，麦考伊突然意识到自己很渴。他两口喝完了整杯水，失望地发现里面没有任何酒精，然后继续他的搜寻。

麦考伊听到了开门的声音，但没注意。他拉开衣柜的门，对着里面的衣物皱眉。他认出了星联的制服，但为什么这东西会出现在他的房间里？等等，这真的是他的房间吗？

“莱奥，”他身后有人说，“回答我。”

麦考伊扭过头去，望进一双冰海似的蓝眼睛。他困惑地皱起眉，然后想了起来。舰长。狗。是的，长官。他本来应该更加气急败坏一点的，如果他的脑子没有融化成酒精这个词的话。

他转回头去从衣柜里找了套衣服——他终于想起来哪里不对劲了，见鬼，他没穿衣服——然后试图绕过派克。派克没有阻拦他。他的衣服穿在麦考伊身上有点紧，但比一丝不挂要好多了。麦考伊转过身来，向门口走去。这一次派克抓住了他的手臂。

“你反悔了吗？”派克问道。

麦考伊紧紧闭上眼睛。所有那些指向自己的负面情感此刻都指向了眼前这人。说到底，他凭什么干涉麦考伊的生活？“松手，”他说，他自己的声音向利刃一样刺入他的耳膜，“不关你的事。”

派克无动于衷。“你随时可以选择另一个选项，但一共只有两个选项。”

“我说了这不关你的事！”麦考伊低吼道。他用尽全身的力气试图挣开派克的手，但这不是个好主意；派克不知怎的突兀松手，于是麦考伊一个趔趄向前扑去。他带着两个成年男人的重量倒地，差点呕出胃来。

“莱奥，”派克在他耳后轻声说道，微薄的热气和潮湿顺着麦考伊的脊柱爬下去，“你当然是我的事。你自己把你交给了我。”

“我昨天不在状态，”麦考伊咬着牙说，仍然试图脱困。他感觉到派克摇摇头，稍微拉远了一点距离，但没有放松钳制。“不是昨天。”

“什么？”麦考伊停下来想了一会儿，但一无所获。“三天以前，”派克提醒他，“我找到你的时候，你说，‘我没有你想要的东西，前妻拿走了整个星球，我只剩下我这把老骨头。’我说，‘这正是我想要的’，你说，‘那就全部拿走好了，我不在乎。’”

见鬼，这听起来很像是他会说的话，哪怕是在他相对清醒的时候。“那时我烂醉如泥，”麦考伊仍然抗辩道。“我那时说的话不可能具有任何法律效益。”

派克笑了两声，甚至没屈尊回答，只是转移了话题。“你比我预计的要强壮一点，这很好。我安排了基准测试，你需要换身衣服。”

他松开手，从麦考伊身上爬了起来。腹部的钝痛和关节被扭到极限的僵硬感让麦考伊无法立刻站起来，他在地上翻了个身，一套运动服被扔在他面前。麦考伊考虑着就这样走开。但显然他过去几个月酗酒的结果还没有损伤他的智力，他很清楚地知道那样做的结果只会是再一次被派克制服。一种又酸又苦的味道涌上喉头，麦考伊模糊地回想起派克把面包塞进他喉咙的感觉。

他捡起衣服。

麦考伊原本以为这是派克的另一套衣服，但穿上以后才发现它们正符合自己的尺码，甚至包括那条内裤。他皱起脸。这很诡异，但不知怎的麦考伊并不惊讶。这就像是派克会做的事情。麦考伊最后看了眼镜子，他有一阵子没有这么做了，所以他觉得镜子里的自己非常陌生。他知道一旦熟悉了那个镜像之后会发生什么，但他还是继续看着，无力移开双眼，直到镜像对他咧嘴一笑，眼中流露出残酷的光泽。

“你不在乎，不是吗？”它问。“你什么都不在乎，你这非人的怪兽。”

麦考伊咬紧牙关。镜像活动了下手脚。“你要结束浮夸的愧疚表演了吗？从这里走出去，锻炼，恢复，找份工作，继续你的生命，像是什么都没发生？”他脸上形成了一个嗜血的笑容，麦考伊甚至不确定那是否是他的五官能摆出来的姿势。“因为你不在乎。”

它在眨眼之间变成了乔安娜浑身青紫的模样。“为什么你让我死去了，爸爸？”她的细小的破碎的声音让麦考伊的心碎得更彻底，“为什么你忘了我？”

麦考伊哽咽了片刻。他伸出手抚摸镜面，冰凉的触觉和他记忆中乔安娜的手重合了。关于清醒唯一的好处是，他能不时看到她，哪怕是这样令人心碎的方式。在这些时刻以外，他努力逃避；但当其时，他只想继续往下走。他听着镜像用乔安娜的声音说她想他，他的身体中有一团冰冷的痛楚扩张开来，他的腿在颤抖，但为了乔安娜他可以暂时不去理会。

“你也应该刷牙。”派克说。

镜像和麦考伊一起瞪着镜子中的派克。他锁门了。他锁门了吗？派克没有进来的意思，但也没有离开的打算。他站在盥洗室和玄关的交界处，一只手拿着水杯，另一只手垂在身侧。他上下打量着麦考伊。“我会把刮胡子留到稍后。”

麦考伊没有力气抗议他的事情不是派克的事情。他用一只手抓住洗漱台边缘支撑自己的体重，另一只手拉开洗漱台下的抽屉，翻找备用的清洁仪。从余光里，他看到派克一直在盯着他看，但他没注意这件事。假如这男人还能在他身上找到值得看的东西，那就随他去吧，麦考伊现在不是医生了，该死，他对自己的精神失常都无能无力，更别提某个陌生人的变态性癖。他拉开另一个抽屉，没有找到他想要的东西，于是又愤懑地推回去，发出一声巨响。

“清洁仪就在你右手边，”派克说。麦考伊心烦意乱地在橱柜中翻找，明知那里什么都没有。“我不和别人共用清洁仪。

“为什么？”

“因为不和别人共用任何放进嘴里的东西是常识！”麦考伊低吼道。派克沉默了片刻，然后笑了出来。

“怎么？”麦考伊靠在洗漱台上怒视着他，“很好笑吗？一个流浪汉也敢有洁癖？”

“不，我不是在嘲笑你。”派克侧身让出通路。“过来喝杯水，然后直接走吧，测试结束后我会买一套新的洗具。”

麦考伊突然觉得无比愚蠢。“别管了，我可以用这个。”他拾起毫无疑问被派克使用过的清洁仪，怀着一丝自我惩罚的快感打开它。

“放下。”派克说。他的语气从先前的愉快转变为冷静。麦考伊停顿了一下。

他惊讶于派克没有立即给出下一条命令，而是让他思考。但他什么都想不出来。他觉得自己像是回到了不得不修的高等数学课上。在犹豫中，他放下清洁仪。

“现在过来，”派克立刻说道。麦考伊顺从地走过去。派克抬手放在他脸颊上，没有用力。这是今天第一次他在控制麦考伊以外触碰他，麦考伊发现自己并不反感这触摸。

“我不会伤害你，”派克说。他的语调依然冷静，暗示这并非安慰，而是一种事实。“我只想照顾你。”

“五分钟前你把我摔在地上，”麦考伊提醒他，“我到现在都在疼。”

“但我没有伤害你，”派克的眼角出现了细小的纹路。他似乎真的觉得麦考伊的辩驳是好笑的事情。“我知道我在做什么。”他的手指游走到麦考伊耳后。微凉但充满生命的触感。“我想要照顾你，”他重复了一遍，“如果你允许的话。”

就是这个，麦考伊醒悟过来，派克想要的是这个。“你没有给我多大选择的余地。”该死，这不是他想说的！

“我说了，”派克的语气仍然十分稳定，“你随时可以转换到另一个选项。”派克一定是在麦考伊脸上读出了什么，他放下手。“现在，喝水。”

麦考伊松了口气，照做了。他仍然觉得渴，但派克拿走了空水杯，然后递给麦考伊一根能量棒。“不要太勉强自己，这只是测试你现在的体力，”派克告诉他。

“我知道，”麦考伊说。“我是——我过去是个医生。”

“很好。穿好鞋子，我们走。”

“是的，长官，”麦考伊挖苦地说。他并不惊讶地发现那双运动鞋也是正好合适的。在调整鞋带的时候，他思维边缘浮现出一个模糊的想法：这番对话还会重复很多次，直到麦考伊给出一个明确的、清醒的答案为止。麦考伊把这个想法压下去。他不想考虑未来的事情。运气好的话，派克会在几个月内失去兴趣，然后麦考伊就可以回到酒瓶子深处去继续待着了。然后他命令自己连这个未来也不去想。

他站起身，发现派克递过来一根香蕉。“当个好孩子的奖励，”派克解释说。

麦考伊盯着派克看了一会儿，然后，因为无法承受浓重的挫败感，他低头盯着那根短短的香蕉。他知道派克很可能查过自己的档案，但具体到这些细节也太过于不可思议了。“你怎么知道……”

“餐厅的今日水果，”派克说，“但我现在知道了。”

麦考伊感到一阵更强大的挫败感。他接过香蕉，看着派克打开门。“走吧，莱奥。”他看着麦考伊说。

麦考伊紧紧闭着嘴走出门去。


	3. Med Kit

基准测试让麦考伊精疲力竭。这和站着进行十个小时的手术那种精疲力竭不一样，后者让他感受不到自己的腿，但前者让他全身都在疼。派克几乎是把他拖回了旅店，而麦考伊完全不在乎了。

“如果这只是基准测试，”他在椅子上休息了半天，才嘟囔道，“我想象不出来后续的训练有多恐怖。”

“你会习惯的，”派克的语气完全说不上是安慰。“再说，星舰所有的军官都需要接受体能训练，早做准备比较好。”

“什么星舰？”麦考伊深深皱起眉。

“星——舰，”派克放慢了语速，“你还记得我是来招募你的吗？”

麦考伊深信自己从来没有同意过，哪怕是在意识不清的状态下。但他也知道派克大概根本不会在乎麦考伊同不同意，所以他只是承认：“我恨飞行器。我不可能在星舰上服役。”

“星联有大量地面岗位，”派克说，不知怎的麦考伊觉得他藏了一句“但你别想得到其中任何一个”。派克收起PADD，结束了这段没有达到任何终点的对话。“我会在半个小时内回来。”他的视线在麦考伊脸上停留了片刻。“如果你能活到我回来的时候，我为你准备了一个小小的惊喜。”

正向刺激，麦考伊现在可以认出这一套了。修过心理学或者教育学101，要么就是天然擅长操纵人。舰长确实需要这些技能，对吧？麦考伊挑衅地问道：“这个小小的惊喜包不包含酒精呢？”

“可能。”派克留下一个同样模棱两可的微笑，推门离开。麦考伊困惑地望着那扇门。“这是什么意思？”他喃喃道，“我还以为你打算让我戒酒。”然后他意识到，这是头一次派克在他清醒的时候离开他身边。他不敢相信派克会给他这样一个机会，也许这是个陷阱，或某种测试也说不定。他的头开始痛了起来。

去他的，麦考伊是个自由人。在盥洗室洗用冷水洗过脸以后，麦考伊拖着疲惫的身体离开了房间。汗湿的运动服穿在身上让他觉得不舒服，但他没管这些。麦考伊径直走向大堂附近的商店。“有波本吗？”

柜台后是一个年轻的深色皮肤的女人，头发蓬松地披散在肩上，懒得从PADD上抬头看客人。“对你来说没有。”

麦考伊瞪着她，无法理解。“你说什么？我有信用点。”

“你的伴侣跟我谈过了，”女人用她新涂装的指甲敲打着PADD。“他很可爱，顺便一说。”

“你尽可以操他，只要你办得到，”麦考伊暴躁地说。“他不是我的伴侣；现在给我那瓶该死的酒。”

女人好笑地瞥了他一眼。“你是个糟糕的骗子，你知道吗？”

“我不是——”

“你应该珍惜他，”女人拉开了点距离，“他没有因为你的低谷离开你，这很难得。”

操。麦考伊抬起手捏紧鼻梁。派克到底说了什么？现在他们是结婚了是吗？他深吸了一口气，转身离去。

“抱歉，先生，但是你的伴侣说过——”

“他说你正在戒酒。你很了不起，真的，不要被一时的冲动击倒了。”

“别让你爱的人失望，先生。”

“我没法帮你，先生。”

“他是个星联的军官，他可以以五百种理由逮捕我，该死，其中可能有一半是我应得的。”

“我要叫治安官了。”

“请你离开。”

麦考伊剧烈地想要殴打点什么。他在抢劫和偷窃的边缘徘徊了一会儿，已经开始熟悉起来的声音让他猛地转过身去。派克很理智地站在他身后五步远。

“我看到你还活着，莱奥，这很好。想看看你的惊喜吗？”那混蛋云淡风轻地问道。麦考伊眯起眼睛，想象自己的拳头和他漂亮的鼻子来个亲密接触，让那家伙再也没法用这张正派的脸来骗人。或者误导人。唯一让他没有实现这副图景的原因是他关节处幽灵一般流连的涩痛。尽管如此，他还是往前走去，拉近了距离。

“你这个满嘴谎言的控制狂，”他开口说道，天性里敏锐的那一部分源源不断地提供着弹药，“这就是你有大把时间花在陌生人身上的原因吗？嗯？你就是不知道界线在哪里所以让你身边的人却都窒息到不得不逃命，是不是？告诉我，你有哪怕一个朋友吗？”

“我有，”派克的表情无懈可击。没有哪怕一条裂缝。“你没有回答我的问题。”

“什么狗屁问题？”麦考伊几乎是咆哮道。“唯一的问题是你！”

派克忽然叹了口气。尽管在狂怒之中，麦考伊仍然感到一丝困惑。派克叹气的样子好像他十分脆弱，好像麦考伊把他推倒了崩溃的边缘。但这怎么可能？麦考伊看着派克别过头去，疲惫地说：“警官，没事的，他是我的伴侣。”

现在麦考伊看到了警惕的治安官，那人正对他不赞同地皱眉。“如果他对你实施暴力，我必须拘捕他。”他对派克说。

麦考伊差点笑出来。“暴力？”他尖锐地说，“你告诉他谁是实施暴力的那个。”

“他只是在戒酒。我向你保证他不会对社会治安造成威胁，”派克无视了麦考伊，继续对治安官说道：“我是一名星联的舰长，我能保护好他。”

治安官肃然起敬。“谢谢您的服役，长官，”他行了个礼，然后再次看向麦考伊。“你很幸运。”

他离开了。麦考伊眼前一片血红。“你个天杀的骗子。”他一字一顿地对派克说。

“你是想说你过去几个月没有致力于用酒精中毒杀死自己吗？”派克低吼道。他停下来，做了一个深呼吸。麦考伊动作夸张地环顾左右，确保派克看得到自己的动作。“我没有看到任何观众，你不必再演戏了，舰长。”

派克微微眯起眼睛。麦考伊的心跳加速到一个不健康的地步。他知道这种神情。他在乔瑟琳脸上看到过，在他们决定离婚的时候。他也在自己的母亲脸上看到过，当她知道乔安娜的死讯的时候。他见过太多次了，每一次，他都会失去点什么。他不情愿地承认派克已经是他的一点什么，但他迫切地等待着派克说出什么决定性的话语。

他大失所望。麦考伊抱着头咆哮了一声，突如其来的剧痛像一柄钢锤将他砸到。他模糊地感觉到有人在碰触他，但他分辨不出来更多。这一瞬间迅速地过去了，他发现自己在派克的臂弯里瑟瑟发抖。

“这不是戒断反应，”派克说。他的声音听起来有点模糊。“不，”麦考伊确认了他的猜想，“但仍然和酒精有关。”以及过去的长时间加班和不规律生活。

“你能处理这个吗？”派克问道。麦考伊做了个怪相。“老朋友了。”

“需要任何药品吗？”派克把他扶起来。

“不，我只是需要控制一下情绪。”麦考伊不情愿地说。

派克点点头，在附近找了一条长椅让他坐下。他折返回去拾起一个纸袋。麦考伊终于注意到他不是空手来的。“那是什么？”

“生活用品，”派克说着蹲在麦考伊面前，纸袋横在他们之间。“以及你的惊喜。”

麦考伊叹了口气。“你真是……不可思议。”

“谢谢，我猜。”派克从纸袋里翻出一个小袋子。麦考伊起初没有意识到那是什么。他接过它，掀开顶盖，惊异地发现里面装了几对手套、无菌湿巾和免洗洗手液。“真的有酒精啊，”他调侃道，感到一个笑容在脸上成型而自己无力阻止。

“我让我的一个朋友帮忙配置的，”派克说，可能稍微加了点重音在朋友这个词上。“这只是一小部分。”

“我知道，”麦考伊抚摸过手套的包装。“这只是自我保护部分，没有任何药品。你的朋友是个医生？”

“是的，”派克说。

“你知道，”麦考伊静静地说，“工作上的同事算不上朋友。”

派克凝视着他的眼睛。认识他以来头一次，麦考伊不再觉得那双蓝眼睛像冰。取而代之，他觉得那是天空。他不禁觉得他触碰到了层层外壳下的一点真相。“除非你们互相救过彼此的命，好几次。”

麦考伊勾起嘴角。“那样的确算得上。”他把这个小袋子塞进裤袋里。它紧紧地贴在他的大腿外侧，几乎像一个双向的道歉。“我饿了，”他突兀地说。

“我们回去吧，”派克站起身说。

麦考伊让自己跟着他走。这并不难。


End file.
